Comer's Turn
by Raven03
Summary: A Friday Lights story focusing on Chris Comer, Lee Thompson Young's charcter.


A/N: I loved FNL and just had to write a story about what was going on with Chris Comer during the movie b/c he's so cute and I just love Lee Thompson Young.

Summary: A story about Chris Comer.

Chapter 1

The sun stretches high over the town of Odessa, Texas, home of the Permian Panthers. Odessa was once a bustling oil-mining town, but that was years ago and now it is somewhat of a ghost town, with the local high school football team keeping it from being one completely.

The team had won a lot of championships, but hadn't won one in about six years. The town puts the sport above all else. The team is put under a lot of pressure, especially the star players and the coaches. With the whole town being obsessed with winning, failure is not an option.

Christopher William Comer looks around his room as the sun's rays peak through his curtains, the source that has awakened him from sleep. He looks at his clock and sees that it's five minutes to noon. He usually doesn't sleep in that late, but today is different from any other days. He has to be at the field house at five for the first practice of the season.

School is going to be starting soon, and so is football season. Comer is the third stream running back for the Permian Panthers. He is hoping that he will get a lot of playing time this season. But he is only a junior and he knows that senior Boobie Miles is most likely going to start at every game.

Comer climbs out of bed, walks to his window, and pulls back the curtains. He leans against the wall and just stares. There isn't a cloud in the sky. The sun is shining brightly and he knows that it is going to be another hot Texas day.

He goes into the kitchen to find something to eat. He fixes a turkey sandwich then goes to sit down in front of the TV. A few hours later he goes outside to shoot hoops in the driveway. As he steps outside he looks around his neighborhood.

People are either mowing their lawns or washing their cars. Next door he sees two little boys playing in their yard while a girl sits on the porch reading a book.

Comer's thoughts turn to the upcoming season and he wishes he has skills like Boobie Miles. If he did, then he would have a chance of starting and being one of the coolest guys at school.

Last year Boobie got a lot of attention, but this year Comer is sure Boobie will get even more because he was a senior and all of Odessa is counting on him to win state.

Comer is pulled from his thoughts when he hears someone call his name. He turns and sees the two little boys from next door running towards him, sweat rolling down their brown faces.

As they come closer he remembers playing catch with them over the summer. They seemed to think he was cool just because he was on the team.

"Hey Shawn, David. Y'all coming to watch the practice today?" The boys nod their heads excitedly.

"Yeah, our Mom's taking us," David replies.

Comer continues talking to the boys. He glances up and sees a girl walking towards them. She has on blue jean shorts that came to her knees and a light blue t-shirt. Her hair is down which falls past her shoulders.

"Shawn, David," she calls to the boys, "Mom wants yall to have a snack so yall won't be hungry later."

The boys say good-bye to Comer and run to their house.

Comer looks back at the girl. "Hi, I'm Chris Comer, but everybody calls me Comer." He extends his hand to her.

She takes it and replies, "Jasmine Cole. It's nice to meet you Chris Comer." She smiles at him and Comer finds himself smiling back.

"You too, Jasmine Cole." Comer continues to smile at her.

Jasmine is a shade lighter than her brothers. She's what a lot of guys call red bones. "Can I have my hand back?" She asks.

Comer looks down and releases her hand. "Oh, oh, yeah, sure, sorry bout that," he fumbles. "It's cool," she says smiling.

"Shawn and David didn't tell me they had a sister. I met them about a month ago."

Jasmine nods her head. "Yeah, I was in Mississippi visiting my grandparents." Comer nods his head.

"Oh. So, um, will I see you at the scrimmage today?"

Jasmine nods, "Yeah, I'll be there. Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Bye." Jasmine turns and heads back to her house. Comer stands there and watches her until she makes it inside.

Comer walks back in the house, smiling as he goes. This school year should be very interesting especially with Jasmine Cole attending Permian this year. There aren't a lot of red bone girls at Permian and just maybe he'd have a girlfriend this year—hopefully or until she finds out that he's a lame, or until she meets Boobie Miles. Girls just fell all over Boobie at school. They either look at Comer with disgust or not at all.

Comer sits in the locker room, pulling on his gear and trying to mentally ready himself for the season. However, it isn't working because he can't stop thinking about Jasmine.

"You got a girlfriend yet, Waterbug?" Comer hears Boobie Miles ask, using the nickname he'd given Comer.

"Ummm," Comer falters, but Boobie interrupts him.

"You aint gotta girlfriend yet," Boobie asks, with a look of mild disbelief on his face. "Want me to tell you why you aint got a girlfriend?"

Comer looks up at him, "Why?" he asks, anxious to hear what Boobie has to say.

"It's because of those white Adidas on your feet," Comer looks down at his shoes, "chicks dig the shows man," then he Boobie goes on about how he has his skills because of the black Nikes he wears.

"Hey yall I heard we got a new girl that's starting school with us this year."

Comer looks up at this comment from Boobie, thinking that it could be Jasmine. "I also heard that she made the cheerleading squad."

Comer relaxes; it couldn't be Jasmine because all the cheerleaders were white.

"So what, she made the cheerleading squad. What's so important about that?" Comer asks.

A big grin spreads across Boobie's face as he answers.

"She's the first black girl to ever make the squad." Comer looks up in surprise. Could it be Jasmine? He wasn't sure; she hadn't said anything about it. It's probably another new girl, or maybe Jasmine has a sister he doesn't know about.

"So," Boobie continues, "in a couple of weeks she may be off limits, hell maybe even by the end of the week." Comer shakes his head at Boobie's comment.

He automatically thinks he'll be able to hook up with whoever this new girl was. It'll just be another ego boost for him. He had to have it all, be the best player on the team and have the only black female cheerleader. Maybe Boobie should have tried out for the squad.


End file.
